$\left(-3x + 4\right)\left(-4x + 9\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -3x \cdot \left(-4x + 9\right) + 4 \cdot \left(-4x + 9\right)$ $= \left( -3x \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -3x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( -3x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( -27x - 16x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 12x^2 - 43x + \left( 4 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 12x^2 - 43x + 36$